


christmas gift

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Ryan gets Justin an extra present.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Justin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	christmas gift

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr requested justin/ryan here’s a cute sfw drabble as a Test, if you catch my drift

Matt isn’t hard to talk to about serious things. He and Ryan have been through a lot together, and they’re rarely afraid to sit the other down for a real talk. 

But sometimes the topic is too weird. Like...

“Hey, maybe you should stop buying our employee pornography.”

Matt looks up from the back of his selected DVD and squints.

“Why? Justin thinks it’s funny.”

_Does he?_ Ryan wonders. He takes the plastic case out of Matt’s hands, turning it over so he doesn’t have to see the cover art as he reshelves it. He knows Matt’s sense of humor, it’s bound to be something disgusting.

“Pick something more vanilla, at least,” Ryan insists. “If you  _ must _ be gross and buy porn for our friend that works for us.”

Matt gets this sly look on his face, and Ryan already regrets intervening. “You know what he likes, huh? Maybe you should decide what he gets.”

“Fuck off.”

“You don’t want to choose which of these nasty things our boy Justin gets off to?”

“Jesus, no!”

“Then shut up!” There’s no malice; Matt’s laughing, and Ryan is rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Matt reassures him he’ll pay out of his own pocket for it and he won’t make Ryan sign his name if he doesn’t want to.

“Whatever,” Ryan tells him, and leaves him in the aisle to keep perusing.

_ I do not have a crush on our editor _ _,_ Ryan tells himself. He takes a screenshot of the ticket order screen and sends it off to Justin with “this good with you?” under it.

He opens up another tab to browse while he waits, but Justin replies immediately.

_ That’s perfect, thank you so much _

_ I really appreciate you guys paying for my ticket.  You’re the best _

It makes Ryan feel... some type of way. Like warmth spreading in his chest. He’s not going to tell Justin that he had to argue with Matt a bit to be able to cover the ticket with the company card, or that it was his idea in the first place to bring Justin down for their holiday series. All that really matters to him is that his friend knows he’s taken care of. 

_ No problem_ _,_ he types.  _ I can’t wait to see you. _

That was a little weird. Should’ve said we. Ryan shakes his head to clear away the weird feelings about it and finishes purchasing the round-trip ticket. He’s about to send the confirmation when Justin responds:

_ You too! :)  _

Justin is all smiles when Ryan picks him up from the airport. He runs over to the car and hops in, thanking him again for the trip. Ryan waves him off with an “ it’s nothing.”

They're supposed to head right for the office, but Justin makes a comment about "smelling like airplane" - Ryan doesn't smell a thing, honestly, but he wants their guest to be comfortable, so he offers to stop at home first if he wants to shower.

"No, it's cool," Justin says, reaching into the backseat to yank his duffel bag closer. "l'll just change my shirt."

"Now?"

"Yeah, no biggie." Theres a sharp unzip. Ryan can't see much of what's happening because he's focused on the road, but he does sneak a glance when Justin turns back around and starts to undress himself. He shrugs off his sweatshirt and grabs the back of his shirt over his head, peeling it off in one fluid motion.

Ryan tries not to look, but who can blame him for being tempted? Justin's body is thin, like Matt's, but not nearly as long. He's just generally small. It's not the first time Ryan has taken notice of that - in fact, nearly every time he sees Justin, his first thought is about how small he is. And he thinks of the first time they picked him up for a visit, and he was so shy and reserved, as if he could do or say anything that would mess something up - and now here he is, flat out undressing in Ryan's car.

When the shuffle of fabric stops, Ryan peeks again, and barks out a laugh.

"What are you- oh,'' Justin chuckles too when he looks down and realizes he's wearing SuperMega merch. "Shut up, it was just the first one I grabbed."

"You packed it," Ryan says, and then, “we've got plenty of other SuperMega shirts at the office if you need another.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind if this one disintegrates.”

Justin doesn’t truly hate the porn DVDs. It’s a bit for the camera, so he plays it up, but there’s a clear difference between the expression he wears and genuine discomfort, which Ryan feels qualified to identify. Matt shoots him a look, like  _see, I told you so,_ and Ryan ignores him.

Once filming is done and the cards are finished being offloaded, Matt offers to close up the office. The mess they made from shooting and from dinner is already cleaned up, so Ryan and Justin say their goodbyes and head out.

He’s stayed over before, knows where things are, but he still waits for Ryan to tell him where he can put his bags down. He gets the couch again, but there’s a nicer quilt than last time draped across the back, and a few pillows.

“Like a hotel,” he says, smiling. Ryan shrugs.

“It’s not much, but it should be comfy.” He yawns, painfully aware of how taxing the day has been. “Do you want a drink? I’ve got some whiskey.”

“No, I’m fine. You can go to bed, I know you’re tired.” Justin sits himself down and toes his shoes off. Lego pads over and sniffs him politely. It makes Ryan smile.

“Okay. Night.” He walks off toward his bedroom, clapping for his dog to follow. Justin presses a kiss to Lego’s head and then watches him go.

He tugs his backpack up onto the couch, swinging his legs up too. He takes out his laptop, hard drive, and earbuds, setting out to do a little bit of editing before he goes to sleep.

Ryan is careful not to get Lego too excited when he slips out of his bedroom a few hours later. He just wants to silently get some water and not disturb his sleeping friend. Those are his only mission objectives.

But when he gets to the living room, he finds Justin wide awake, tapping away on his laptop. In the blue glow of his screen, Ryan can see he’s got earbuds in.

He could easily sneak by without alerting him - it’s just that it’s 2 AM now, and from peering over his shoulder it seems like Justin is... editing?

Ryan raps his knuckles against the wall. Justin jumps a little, instinctually half-closing his laptop like he has something to hide.

“Hey, man,” he says, voice breaking. He clears his throat and tries again. “What’s up?”

“Getting water. You should be sleeping.” Ryan knows he sounds like a chiding mother, but he can’t help it.

“I know, I just wanted to get some editing out of the way.” He pulls out his earbuds and wraps the cord around his fingers. The movement draws Ryan’s eyes.

“One - this is a break for you. You shouldn’t have to worry about editing the next few days.” He leans against the wall and crosses his arms. “Two - are you using earbuds?”

Justin opens the laptop back up and saves the project before closing it again and slipping it back into his backpack. Without looking up from his task, he says, “Yeah, they’re what I have.”

Ryan’s a little happy to be handed perfect timing so easily. He wanted to wait till the end of the visit, but he can’t waste such a good opportunity.

“Okay, hang on a second.” 

Ryan disappears back into his room for a moment, then re-enters the living room with a plastic Best Buy bag.

“I didn’t get a chance to wrap it, sorry.”

“No, no, don’t give me something,” Justin backs away from it with his hands raised, like it’s infectious. Ryan sits down next to him and pushes it into his hands.

“Shut up. It’s Christmas.”

Justin frowns, but he takes the bag. “I hope it’s more porn.”

Ryan watches him open it up and pull out a new pair of wired headphones. His face lights up with an excitement Ryan has only seen him wear in his cooking videos. He can only bask in it for a moment, though, because his expression is quickly replaced with something like guilt.

“I can’t take this,” Justin says, putting them back in the bag.

Ryan furrows his brow. “Sure you can. Dude, you’re editing with  earbuds . You deserve a little upgrade.”

“But these are expensive.”

“And you deserve them. You’re a good editor and friend, and I really, _really_ didn’t want your only gift from us to be  porn.”

Justin hesitates, but a smile breaks across his face and he nods.

“Thank you, Ryan,” he says, leaning forward with his arms out. It takes Ryan a second to realize he’s going for a hug, and to cooperate.

The physical touch only reinforces the Justin Is Small thoughts, and now he has a better idea of what Justin smells like - like trees and sap, somehow - which is a whole other thing he’ll have to think about sometime.

Justin lets go first, then Ryan draws back. He stands back up, pointing at the bag.

You better not use those right now, though. Get some sleep.”

“Aye, captain.”

Ryan gives him a wave and heads back for his room. He feels warm again, weirdly so - and it takes until he’s snuggled back up in bed to realize he never got that glass of water.

_Oh well. Merry Christmas, Justin._


End file.
